katy__perryfandomcom-20200213-history
Thinking of You
"Thinking of You" is the third single written by American singer Katy Perry featured on her debut major label album, One of the Boys. It was released on January 12th, 2009 under Capitol Records. Critical Reception Fraser McAlpine of BBC Radio 1's "The Chart Blog" gave the song a very negative review, stating that "trying to do a song that required singing, as opposed to sassing, was never going to work, because Katy Perry is a dreadful singer".http://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/chartblog/2009/03/katy_perry_thinking_of_you.shtml The Beat Review's opinion on the song was drastically different, as they stated that it is "an absolutely astounding ballad that features Katy’s amazing range with her raspy, rocky yet sultry vocals" and that Katy "delivers the song with full emotion and conviction in accordance to the pop/rock theme of the whole melody". Alongside this review, they gave the song 4 stars.https://thebeatreview.wordpress.com/2009/02/01/katy-perry-thinking-of-you-review/ Lyrics Music Video The music video was uploaded to Katy's official YouTube channel on January 12th, 2009. It shows Katy as a woman in the 1940's whose lover is killed in action during World War II. Throughout the video, scenes of her old relationship and her relationship with her new lover are both shown. Katy is shown as being happy in the memories with her soldier lover and upset while she is with her second lover. The last flashback of Katy and her old lover shows them together at an old fashioned club, where he leaves her to go to war. He is then shown in battle during the war, where he is shot and killed. Following this, Katy pushes her new lover away, realizing that nobody could ever live up to the man she was with before. She is seen preparing for her lover's funeral, and the video ends with her leaving the house. Katy's deceased lover was played by actor Matt Dallas, while her second lover was portrayed by model Anderson Davis. Original Video This music video was originally created and released in 2007, however it surfaced on YouTube in May of 2008. It was stated to just be a "video made by a friend" and that it was never supposed to be commercially released. The video features Katy in two different bedrooms: a light-themed room where she is shown in a happy relationship and a dark-themed room with Katy being clearly upset. In the dark room, Katy smokes a cigarette as a man dressed in a suit sits down next to her. Not long after, another woman comes into the room and pushes Katy to the side. In the light room, Katy drinks red wine while her lover gets undressed beside her. Her hands are shown to be covered in blood and there are blood stains on the bed sheets. The video ends with it being revealed that Katy stabbed her lover in the back, as she sings with tears in her eyes while she is covered in his blood before the shot changes to show the knife on the floor. The video uses a cross-cutting technique that compares the two relationships. Trivia * The song was featured in the American drama series The Vampire Diaries.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTFcAD7nW8E * The song was also played in the Brazilian telenovela India: A Love Story. * Katy made a small in the series Wildfire where she is seen performing this song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuWacbeBbcI References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2009 Category:Katy Perry Category:One of the Boys Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos